Spalda
'Spalda '(スパルダ Suparuda?) is one of Dokuroxy's minions who has an appearance of a spider like woman. She appears before the Pretty Cure to find the Linkle Stone Emerald in episode 3. She, along with Batty and Gamets, formed into a group called Magician Trio. In episode 16, she is defeated by the Cures and she turns back into a spider. She was revived by Orba in episode 43 and purified but Orba revived her again. Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:26 *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Red *Hair Color:Purple *Homeland:Dark Magicians *First Appearance:Episode 3 *Theme Color:Lilac *Voice Actor:Yū Kobayashi History First Attack She steal Mirai's Diamond Linkle Stone so she cannot transform and creates a Rock Orange Yokubal to attack the city and she taunt them but Riko's determination creates a Ruby Linkle Stone and allow them to transform into Ruby Style and easily beat the Yokubal and she accidentally drop the Diamond Linkle Stone and the Cures retrieve it before Spalda leave. She appears in many of the following episodes, again trying to find the whereabouts of the Emerald and fusing objects together to create monsters for Pretty Cure to fight against. Usually, Yamoh predicts the appearance of a Linkle Stone, but he isn't certain which one it is, so Spalda (or one of her teammates) has to check it out. This usually results in a clash between her and the Pretty Cure, even though hurting them is not her goal in itself. She is still fired up about beating them up, though. Purification She finds out that Ha is related to the Linkle Stones in episode 15, and that Yamoh andDokuroxy decide the Linkle Smartbook would be a great asset, things get worse for her. In episode 16, she is defeated by the Cures using Sapphire Smartish and she turns back into a spider, and is picked up by Batty, and is seen in his company in further episodes as well. Gamets and her later lend Batty their respective staves to aid him in the fight against Pretty Cure, allowing him to fuse with their power. Revival She was revived by Orba with Dokuroxy's book that Orba stole, to attack the Cures in the Fairy Village. She is defeated by Extreme Rainbow. However, Orba revives her again soon after. In episode 44, Orba belittles dark magic after a spell from Dokuroxy's book goes awry. Spalda gets visibly angry at this, but instead of lashing out, she suggests him to revive her old teammates for more firepower. She brings them before Orba, who revives both of them. Spalda asks them to fight with her again, and is visibly delighted by Gamets agreeing on the condition of fighting the Emerald Cure that he has not faced yet. Appearance She has dark purple colored skin with purple colored hair split into six thick sections tied by three gold leaves and her eye color is red. She has red markings on her face and arms. She is normally seen wearing a lilac colored fur midriff with a lime colored collar and a lime colored shirt that splits in the middle to show her stomach. She wears a lilac colored fur skirt with four long black claws coming of the front and has red and black talons on her waist that has a apricot pink cloth attached to it. She wears fur lilac colored arm warmers and boots that have two red stripes on them. On her boots are two black claws. She has fluff around her chest that forms itself like a belly top, with a lime colored collar and a lime colored shirt that is open around her navel in a zigzag pattern. She wears lilac colored fur pumpkin pants that are supposed to resemble a spider's abdomen, with four long black claws coming of the front. There are also red and black talons on her waist that have a flowing apricot pink cape attached to them. Starting from the elbows, her arms get bigger, furry and less humanoid, ending in big, round paws with large claws coming out of them. The same thing happens with her legs, as from the knees on they are getting bigger and furrier, ending in her feet having two bird-like claws at the front and one at the back, which allows her to scale walls with enhanced proficiency like a spider would. Personality A tactician who sets traps to lure the Pretty Cure to search for the "Linkle Stone Emerald". She is a very determined person and does not like to give up. She makes rash and gutsy decisions, but also experiments with her magic the most (such as trying to fuse herself and other living beings into Yokubal, and at one point using a cloud for the monster fusion). Her guts are demonstrated when she tries to stop Sapphire Smartish and Extreme Rainbow with her bare hands and when she uses a fusion that hurts herself, just to stop Pretty Cure. Even as a spider she has still a lot of evil energy and anger enough to still attempt to go at Pretty Cure, as Orba realized. She loves her own magic and takes great pride in her abilities. In the Live on Stage shows, Spalda is an ineffectual but sympathetic character, and her teammates receive the same writing. She, more along the lines of her original description of a tactician, makes up plans to capture Mofurun and orders Batty and Gamets to rehearse the kidnapping. They both comply without complains directed at her, but fight between each other over not playing the role of Mofurun. Spalda possesses an acoustic director's megaphone in the live show Powers Like the rest of the trio, she can use dark magic to fuse two object to creates Yokubal. Using her webs, she is able to create a dome like cage to keep her prey from escaping and can also use her webs to steal things from faraway. In episode 16, while summoning the Yokubal, she uses her power to fuse with one of the items, a helicopter, to make herself more powerful. She has impressive lightning powers in this form, but also struggles with control over them, and this strain pains her. Trivia *She is the second villain to be a spider, after Arachnea. **Both can trap the Cures into their scheme. *She is the third villain to use a web, following Arachnea and Dorodoron. *She is the first Dark Magician to have merged herself with a Yokubal. Yamoh follows up on this. *It is strange that she uses fire magic after she is revived and even calls it "her magic", considering that it is the Linkle Stone Ruby's signature magic, and it was the magic that defeated her and her web in her debut episode. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Dark Magician